


Something New and Something Blue

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dildos, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Trans Male Character, bottom!Sebastian, revamp, revamp au, top!ciel, trans!ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebaciel smut drabble that takes place in the Revamp AU.





	Something New and Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first work on here and first attempt at smut. (please be gentle!) This is set in my Revamp AU, I hope to post the first chapters soon. Please feel free to leave feedback or follow me on my tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

                It was a quiet morning. Ciel sat snuggled against Sebastian on the couch, who was currently trying to read a book. Ciel kept squirming and bouncing his foot on the ground. Sebastian re-read the same sentence over and over. He sighed. _This is going nowhere fast._

                “What’s with you today?” he set down his book and focused his full attention on Ciel.

                “I don’t know…just excited I guess,” he smiled and hugged Sebastian. _He’s up to something, that’s for sure._ There was a knock at the door, Ciel jumped up and ran to it. He came back practically skipping with a big Amazon box. _I should have known, yet another order._

                “Did you get something good?” he tried.

                “ _We_ got something good!” he smiled. He set the box on the coffee table and started tearing into it with all the grace of a grizzly bear. He pulled out a black satin bag and swung it around.

                “Okay, what the hell is that?” he raised an eyebrow. _I really need to take away his credit card._

                “A bag of fun!” he opened it and pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. _Maybe I’ll let him keep the card for a while longer._ “Want to try some of this out?” Sebastian swallowed dryly.

                “Okay,” he couldn’t refuse his boy.

                “Strip everything off and wait on the bed, I need to get everything ready.”

                “Okay,” his brain was already shutting down. Out of everything they’ve tried, Ciel taking control of the situation had to be one of his favorite scenarios. He walked to their bedroom and automatically began taking his clothes off. _I wonder what he has in that bag of tricks._ He crawled onto the bed and sat down, unsure of what to do. He was already half-hard and had adrenaline pumping through him. Ciel came in with only the handcuffs. He frowned. _I know he has more than that…_

                “Seb don’t give me that look,” he pouted. “Today is supposed to be full of surprises!” He grabbed his wrists and moved to secure the handcuffs around the headboard so Sebastian was face up. He gave them a firm yank to make sure they were locked. “Comfy?” Sebastian wiggled his hands a little. “Not too tight?”

                “Nope, it’s fine.” His muscular arms were angled up just enough to block anything going on in the sides of his vision. Ciel quickly retrieved the black bag from the living room and set it and its contents on the end table. He shuffled around and took some things out of the end table as well. _Most likely lube,_ Seb thought. Other than that Sebastian had no clue what Ciel planned to do to him. He finally started undressing himself. Once fully unclothed he climbed onto the bed and sat on Sebastian’s abdomen. His hand caressed his partner’s chiseled face and tucked his hair behind his ear.

                “Do you even know what you do to me, looking like that?” he shivered.

                “I could say the same to you,” he smiled. Ciel sat confidently on top of him, far from the nervous and ashamed boy he was when they first started dating. The scars on his chest were faded, barely visible anymore. He was much more comfortable in his body and it showed. He brushed his thumb across Sebastian’s bottom lip.

                “Open up for me?” He opened his mouth just enough to let the thumb enter and began suckling on it. Ciel’s breath caught in his throat. “Take care of me and I’ll return the favor, I promise.” He withdrew his hand.

                “Anything for you love.” Ciel seemed satisfied with that and grabbed something off the end table. He turned and leaned toward Sebastian’s dick, grabbed it, and rolled something on it to the base. It didn’t seem like a condom, but Sebastian couldn’t see what it was until Ciel moved slightly out of the way. It was a simple black cock ring stretched around his girth. _This is new._ Ciel smirked.

                “Don’t worry I’ll let you cum, if you’re good,” the mischievous glimmer in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian. He moved up to straddle Sebastian’s head. The control and confidence Ciel was displaying had his cock throbbing already, the tight ring making it even more noticeable. “Now be a good boy and I’ll give you a treat,” he gripped his dark locks and lowered his arousal to patiently waiting lips. He softly mouthed and gave a few small licks around the base before taking it fully in his mouth and sucking. “Aaah! Yes that’s it,” he rolled his hips gently. Sebastian sucked harder and flicked his tongue against the underside of the head. “S-Seb, don’t stop,” he panted, adding more force to his thrusts. Sebastian struggled against the hand cuffs, wanting to grab Ciel’s shaking thighs. _I need to touch you._ He sucked harder on the small arousal and hummed around it. “Seb! Ahhh that’s go-oh god!” He froze up as he came with a whine. “G-good boy Seb,” he praised breathlessly. “Such a good boy,” he let go of his hair and smoothed it back in place. He took a few minutes to calm his breathing before moving back on shaky legs. He reached for the bag and pulled it off the table. Sebastian tried to look down at the bag now that it was in line with his vision. Ciel only pulled out a small bottle of lube and set the bag down on the bed. _What else could be in there?_ Ciel sat between Sebastian’s legs, he propped his ankles on his shoulders. He ran a hand up his thigh. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you,” he gave Sebastian’s dick a few teasing pumps. The shaft a bright red, harder than it’s ever been. _Now he tells me to relax? I’d like to see him try to relax when tied up and teased!_

                “Easier said than done,” Sebastian panted. He squirmed trying to get more friction but Ciel moved his hand away. Ciel opened the bottle and coated his hand generously with lube. He massaged around the hole he had claimed many times before and slipped a finger in. He pumped it in and out a few times before adding another finger, scissoring them slowly. He watched the hole get stretched open, little by little. “Ciel, quit teasing!” he grumbled. Ciel stopped and glared at him. _He’s drawing this out on purpose!_

                “Believe me, you want to be prepped for this,” he slipped another finger in and fanned them out as much as he could mange. He lightly brushed against his prostrate.

                “Aagh, wh-what are you d-doing?” he never felt so opened up before. Ciel shoved a fourth finger in and continued to stretch him. He watched mesmerized as his fingers were greedily sucked in. He kept wiggling his fingers, turning them every which way, taking care to properly stretch Sebastian.

                “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he said more to himself than Sebastian. He pulled a large blue dildo out of the bag and positioned it at the eager hole. It slid in with little resistance thanks to all the work Ciel did. He wanted him to enjoy this without any pain.

                “Fuck! What is that? Your fist?” he complained, feeling fuller than ever. Ciel rolled his eyes.

                “You would say that, ego much?” he chuckled as he continued to push the dildo all the way in. Once completely in he looked at Sebastian’s face for any signs of discomfort. His brows were furrowed and he had a light blush across his face and chest. “How does it feel?” he withdrew it an inch and pushed back in slowly. Sebastian let out a small moan.

                “Strange…not bad, just,” he tried to find the words. “Different,” he settled on. Ciel leaned in and licked up his shaft as he continued to thrust the dildo in slightly faster. “It’s aah! In-teresting.” Sebastian’s toes started to curl. The burning stretch feeling more pleasurable as Ciel hit his prostrate with every thrust. “It’s wo-wonder-ful!” he panted out. His dick twitched, seeking release.

                “Good,” he sat up and focused on ramming in harder. Sebastian moaned and dug his heels into Ciel’s shoulders. His balls were drawn tight, prick an angry reddish-purple. “Do you want to cum?” Sebastian squirmed, tears in his eyes, he nodded. “What do we say?” Ciel teased.

                “Pl-please,” he moaned out. “Please sir!” Ciel took off the ring. It only took a couple more thrusts before Sebastian came hard. “Tha-nk you,” he sighed blissed out. Ciel removed the dildo and unlocked the cuffs.

                “You were great,” Ciel hugged him and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed at Sebastian’s sore wrists and arms. “I’ll clean you up, stay put.” He got up and left the room. Sebastian sat up and caught his breath. Curious Sebastian looked down at everything on the bed. He picked up the blue dildo, his eyes widened. It was very familiar. In fact it was something he’s taken in his own hands before many of times, just not blue. _No way!_

                “Uh, Ciel?” he walked back in with a wet wash rag. Sebastian was still holding the dildo. Ciel wiped all the cum off his stomach. He ignored Sebastian until he finished washing him off. “Ciel?”

                “Hmm?”

                “This is my dick isn’t it?” he stated dumbly.

                “Yeah it is,” he smiled. “You seem to have enjoyed yourself.” _Well that's one way of putting it._

                “I thought we were trying new stuff? I made that dumb clone-a-dick thing for you last Christmas…”

                “Have you ever fucked yourself?” he replied cheekily. Sebastian blushed.

                “Well, not like that…”

                “Then we did something new!" he teased. "Want to try it again sometime?”

                “Maybe,” he mumbled back blushing even darker. He reached for the black bag but Ciel snatched it away as fast as he could.

                “Uh-ah! There’s A LOT more surprises in here,” he gave him a quick kiss and winked. “For later though.”


End file.
